You're the apple on my eyes
by NightCrystalisys
Summary: Celty kehilangan kekuatan dullahannya, sehingga dia sama saja dengan manusia biasa hanya saja tanpa kepala. Hal itu membuat shizuo selalu melindungi celty sampai nyawa jd taruhannya. hingga.. trjadi sesuatu pada Shizuo.. judul ga nyambung x x but mind to read and review?:3 chap 4 updted!
1. Chapter 1

You're the Apple on my eyes

chapter 1

pair : Celty x Shizuo

DRRR isn't mine

enjoy reading!

"Shizuo, sungguh.. Jika kau seperti ini terus, lama-lama tubuhmu yang kuat ini juga akan rusak.. Kalau kau terlalu sering terlibat masalah, nyawamu jadi taruhannya!", kata Shinra sambil melilitkan perban di dada Shizuo. Shizuo tidak menunjukkan reaksi sakit sedikitpun, tetapi Shinra tau jika hal itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Arhh, sudah cepat lakukan tugasmu saja daripada menceramahiku!", balas Shizuo kasar. Shinra hanya memandanginya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Shizuo segera berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dia berniat pulang, sebelum..

[Apa yang dikatakan Shira?]

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menoleh kearah wanita yang tidak berkepala itu. Wanita itu sejak tadi telah menunggunya di luar, dan dia langsung menunjukkan PDAnya kepada Shizuo. Dan Shizuo tahu jika wanita itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Menceramahiku seperti biasanya~", jawab Shizuo santai.

[Bodoh! Jangan menganggap hal tersebut remeh! Tubuhmu bisa rusak!], wanita tidak berkepala itu menunjukkan PDAnya ke Shizuo dengan gaya marah. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya marah, seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita tanpa kepala itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang selemah itu..", kata Shizuo lagi.

Wanita tanpa kepala itu diam. Sepertinya dia lelah menanggapi pemuda keras kepala di depannya ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia menegurnya dan hasilnya sia-sia saja. Memang kekerasan kepala dari pemuda ini sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Daripada aku melihatmu kesakitan akibat ulah para Yellow Scarf itu.. Lebih baik aku saja, Celty..", kata Shizuo dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut daripada yang tadi.

[Ini semua salahku.. Andai saja aku bisa lebih melindungi diriku tadi. Maafkan aku.. Aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu..], Celty menunjukkan PDAnya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

Shizuo menggeleng, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu.. Sudah malam, cepatlah tidur dan istirahat!", kata Shizuo dan kemudian dia pergi.

Celty hanya diam dari jauh sambil merasakan kepergian Shizuo.

Kemudian Celty segera masuk kedalam rumah, dan Shinra ternyata belum tidur karena menunggunya.

[Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?]

Shinra menunjukkan wajah berpikir sejenak.

"Untuk sekarang, dia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana ke depannya jika dia tetap seperti ini.. Hal ini benar-benar akan merusak tubuhnya.", jawab Shinra.

Celty diam, tidak memberikan repson apapun. Akhirnya dengan lemas ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Pasti di pikirannya penuh rasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah pada pemuda berambut blonde ini.

'Sudah berkali-kali dia melindungiku dari para Yellow Scarf itu. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula dia mendapat luka berat. Andai saja kekuatanku kembali seperti dulu...', kata Celty dalam hati.

Ya, Celty memang kehilangan kekuatannya. Jadi sekarang, dia tidak beda dengan manusia biasa kecuali tidak adanya kepala di tubuhnya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Shizuo selalu menghiburnya, memotivasinya, bahkan melindunginya. Shizuo selalu ada di sampingnya.. Dan terlibat masalah karenanya..

Berkali-kali Celty berusaha menghindari para Yellow Scarf, tetapi entah kenapa mereka selalu saja mencari masalah. Seperti sudah diatur oleh seseorang saja..

Dan Celty susah untuk tidur karena yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kekhawatirannya kepada Shizuo..

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Celty langsung menuju apartment Shizuo.

Dan seperti biasanya, sang pemilik kamar lupa mengunci pintu.

'Dasar.. Selalu saja..', dan Celty memasuki kamar itu.

Didapatinya Shizuo sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang hanya dengan menggunakan celananya. Melihat dada Shizuo yang dililit perban, membuat hati Celty sakit.

'Ini semua ulahku...', batinnya menyesal. Tetapi memang kenyataanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..

Celty melihat sekeliling kamar. Dan seperti biasanya, sedikit berantakan. Kemudian dia mulai membersihkan ruangan itu, dan kemudian memasakkan sesuatu untuk pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Nghh.. Sepertinya aku lupa mengunci pintu lagi ya sampai-sampai ada penyusup di kamarku~"

Celty langsung menoleh kearah Shizuo yang baru bangun itu. Shizuo tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini sampai membersihkan kamarku segala..", kata Shizuo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

[Aku yang repot jika melihat kamaramu yang sedikit rusuh ini..]

Shizuo tertawa. "Hanya sedikit kan? Bukankah ini sudah termasuk rapi? Baiklah, terserah kau saja..", dan Shizuo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

[Bagaimana keadaanmu?]

Shizuo diam sejenak.. "Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya~ jika kujawab tidak apa-apa, kau pasti menyangkal. Dan jika kujawab sakit, kau juga bersedih dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tetapi sekarang kau lihat aku tidak apa-apa kan Celty? Aku baik-baik saja..", jawab Shizuo sambil tersenyum.

Celty diam. Walau bagaimanapun jawaban Shizuo, perasaan bersalah dalam hatinua tetap saja ada.

Shizuo memegang pundak Celty.

"Aku mohon. Jangan sedih atau merasa bersalah lagi karenaku. Aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu.. Bukan agar kau sedih atau merasa bersalah.. Tersenyumlah! Bahkan aku bisa merasakan saat kau bahagia atau tidak tanpa melihat wajahmu..", kata Shizuo lagi sambil tersenyum.

Celty seperti kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat. Kemudian dia menuliskan sesuatu di PDAnya.

[Bodoh.. Tetapi, terima kasih berkat kebodohanmu itu..]

Shizuo tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Masakanmu.. Aromanya lezat sekali~ ayo kemarilah..", ajak Shizuo kepada Celty untuk duduk bersamanya di meja makan.

[Hei.. Kau tau kan jika aku tidak bisa..]

"Tentu saja aku tau.. Tetapi bukankah kau bisa merasakannya saat membuatnya? Dan aku bertaruh ini sangat lezat..", kata Shizuo sambi tersenyum.

Mungkin jika Celty memiliki wajah, pasti pipinya sudah merah akibat pujian dari Shizuo itu. Shizuo yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya tertawa.

[Kenapa tertawa?]

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak ada yang khusus.. Hahaha..", jawab Shizuo santai.

[Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi bekerja?]

"Tentu saja. Aku harus melindungi bossku dengan menyamar sebagai bartender~"

[Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi.. Tubuhmu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih]

"Hahaha. Tenang saja.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

[Kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku sedih atau khawatir, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya!]

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku akan turuti kata-katamu itu~", jawab Shizuo sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

'Selalu saja... Bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya jika dia terus begini..', batin Celty dalam hati.

"Aku akan berangkat. Kau tidak kembali? Mau kuantar sebelum pergi bekerja?", tanya Shizuo pada Celty sambil membenarkan rompinya.

[Nanti saja. Kau pergilah bekerja dulu..]

"Hmmm. Baiklah~ jaga dirimu ya.."

Celty menahan Shizuo sebentar.

"Ada apa?", tanya shizuo yang heran.

Celty mengarahkan tangannya ke kerah baju Shizuo. Dia membenarkan dasi Shizuo yang sedikit miring.

[Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan membuatku khawatir.]

Shizuo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih..", dan kemudian Shizuo pergi keluar.

'Semoga dia benar-benar menjaga dirinya..', batin Celty yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir dari dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar saling mencintai..."

Seseorang dari jauh yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua mengatakannya sambil tersenyum walau wajahnya sedikit sedih. Akhirnya dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar apartment Shizuo.

..

"Kudengar kemarin kamu berkelahi dengan Yellow Scarf..", kata boss Shizuo.

"Yaa.. Ternyata sudah menyebar ya~", jawab Shizuo santai dan malas.

Boss Shizuo tertawa. "Melindungi dia yang kau cintai lagi ya?", goda Boss Shizuo.

Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya karena wajahnya memerah. "Memangnya tidak boleh?", jawab Shizuo kesal.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa..", kata boss Shizuo sambil tertawa. Dia memang senang menggoda Shizuo.

Dia sangat mengerti Shizuo yang pemalu ini hanya bisa menunjukkan lewat tindakannya. Dan boss Shizuo yakin jika Shizuo belum menyatakan perasaanya pada Celty. Tetapi mungkin saja Celty juga sudah mengerti hal itu lewat tindakannya.

"Ajak saja dia menikah~", kata boss Shizuo asal-asalan.

"Bodoh! Tidak segampang itu juga. Lagipula, dia bukan manusia. Gereja mana yang mau menikahkanku dengan dia? Kecuali dengan pernikahan gelap~", jawab Shizuo jujur dan santai namun wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahaha. Santai saja~ aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau~", jawab boss Shizuo.

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah lagi. Dan bossnya hanya tertawa melihat tindakannya yang konyol itu.

...

"Hei Celty, akhirnya kau pulang juga..", kata Shinra sambil tersenyum.

(Ada apa memangnya?)

"Tidak~ hanya saja akhirnya kau pulang..", kata Shinra lagi.

Merasa tidak penting, akhirnya Celty terus berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Shinra.

"Sepertinya Shizuo benar-benar mencintaimu ya..", kata Shinra pelan.

Celty berhenti sebentar karena mendengar kata-kata Shinra. Kemudian dia berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Shinra yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum..

Tetapi Celty membatin dalam hatinya,

'Apakah semua itu benar?'

to be continued :D

mind to review after read?

ps : sudah bs di ketahui kan siapa yang stalkerin Celty sma Shizuo? xD dan saya buat pair ini krn mnrut saya lebih cocok drpd Shizuoxizaya atau celtyxshinra~~


	2. Chapter 2

You are the apple on my eyes

Chapter 2

(Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan bertengkar lagi! Memang kekuatanmu itu luar biasa, tetapi tubuh siapa yang tidak rusak jika hampir setiap hari terluka?), kata Celty dalam PDA-nya sambil mengobati luka-luka Shizuo yang tidak separah biasanya. Shizuo memang tidak terlihat kesakitan, hanya saja bagi Celty luka sekecil apapun, itu tetaplah luka.

"Aku melakukannya ada alasannya. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi mereka berusaha melukaimu? Lagipula lukaku tidak separah kemarin, hanya luka kecil.. Tenang saja..", kata Shizuo.

Celty bingung harus menjawab apa. Memang Shizuo melakukannya demi melindungi dirinya, tetapi dia tidak ingin kalau sampai Shizuo terluka, walau sekecil apapun.

(Karena aku lagi kan? Dasar bodoh.. Lebih baik aku saja yang terluka.. Daripada kamu yang terluka karena melindungiku terus menerus..), badan Celty bergetar. Kalau dia memiliki kepala, pasti semua dapat melihat jika dia menangis.

Shizuo memandangi Celty. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika dia sedang menangis. Shizuo jadi serba salah. Dia tidak ingin Celty disakiti, namun dia juga tidak ingin Celty menangis.

Shizuo tiba-tiba mendekap Celty dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu khawatir. Tapi sungguh, aku lebih tidak bisa membuatmu terluka. Hal itu akan membuatku lebih sakit daripada luka kecil ini..", kata Shizuo lembut.

Celty terdiam, namun tubuhnya terus bergetar.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu, bukan agar kau menangis.. maafkan aku ya..", tambah Shizuo lagi.

Shizuo tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Karena mendengar nama Celty dijelek-jelekan saja, dia sudah sangat panas.

Celty cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata Shizuo. Dan dia cukup heran, kenapa Shizuo bisa tau dia menangis walaupun tidak memiliki kepala?

(Aku tidak menangis..)

"Bohong. Aku tau kau menangis walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya.."

(Darimana?)

"Entahlah.. Perasaanku.. Tetapi benar kan?"

(Tidak)

"Hahaha.. Kau bohong lagi. Sudahlah, aku bertaruh wajahmu akan jelek sekali jika kau menangis.."

(Enak saja..), tetapi untuk waktu yang sebentar sebenarnya Celty tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Shizuo mengetahui hal itu, dan dia pun ikut tersenyum. Merasa lega wanita yang dicintainya berhenti menangis.

(Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di apartmentmu.)

"Ha-Hah? Memangnya ada apa? La-lagipula..."

(Jika aku tidak terus disampingmu, bisa-bisa kau terlibat perkelahian terus. Aku tau jika kau bersamaku, mungkin masalah akan bertambah. Tetapi sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu kabur, dan tidak akan membiarkan kau meladeni mereka seperti biasanya.)

Shizuo terdiam sebentar sambil menunjukkan muka yang galau. Bukannya tidak senang jika Celty tinggal di apartmentnya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Celty hidup dengannya.

(Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam padamu..)

Muka Shizuo memerah sebentar membaca kalimat itu.

"A-aku tau itu! Hanya saja... Hanya saja.. Apartmentku tidak sebagus dan senyaman rumah Shinra. Se-selain itu.."

(Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu. Ayo sekarang kita pulang.)

Shizuo hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil memegangi jidatnya. Walau pikirannya sangat galau, tetapi ada juga rasa senang bisa bersama Celty setiap saat.

...

Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya..

"Maaf.. Sepertinya kau tidak akan nyaman jika tinggal disini..", Shizuo berkata pasrah. Dia masih tidak enak pada Celty jika dia mengatakan lebih baik tinggal di rumah Shinra, karena sama saja seperti mengusirnya.

(Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja tidak seperti itu..)

Shizuo menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terserahmu sajalah~", kemudian Shizuo berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng.

"Nih..", kata Shizuo sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin itu ke Celty.

(Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa..)

"Iya. Tapi bisa kau rasakan kesejukannya kan?"

Celty mengangguk dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Dia cukup terkejut dan senang dengan tindakan Shizuo..

"Hmm.. Yaa kau tau sendiri.. Diluar udaranya sangat panas kan..", kata Shizuo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Celty tertawa, melihat muka Shizuo yang malu seperti itu.

"Tidak usah tertawa..", Shizuo dapat membaca dari gerakan tubuh Celty.

Walau berhenti tertawa, Celty tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Shizuo bisa mengerti bagaimana ekspresinya walau dia tidak memiliki kepala. Walau Shinra terkadang juga mengerti apakah Celty menangis atau senang, tetap saja Shizuo lah yang paling mengerti. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

(Kau mau makan malam apa?)

"Hmm entahlah.. Kau mau membuatkan sesuatu untukku?"

(Ya. Katakan saja, ingin apa?)

"Terserah saja. Apapun yang kau masak, aku akan memakannya~", kata Shizuo santai.

"Wah-wah, sang istri sedang bertanya pada sang suami ingin makan apa ya~?", terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Shizuo dan Celty.

"Sh-Shinra!", Shizuo berteriak kearah tamu yang seenaknya masuk ini.

"Tidak usah mengelak~ wajahmu memerah tuh!", ejek Shinra sambil menertawakan Shizuo.

"Arghhh sudahlah! Apa tujuanmu kemari? Sembarangan masuk pula..", kata Shizuo kesal.

"Aku hanya membawakan beberapa barang-barang Celty kemari. Mulai hari ini dia tinggal denganmu kan?", kaata Shinra dengan nada menggoda.

(Hanya sementara! Sampai dia berhenti berkelahi dan bisa kulepas..)

Shinra tertawa. Celty dan Shizuo hanya bisa malu mendengar godaan Shinra dari tadi.

"Baiklah, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Aku pulang dulu..", kata Shinra hendak keluar dari apartment.

"Eh tunggu! Tetaplah disini Celty, aku punya urusan lelaki dengannya.", kata Shizuo sambil mengejar Shinra. Celty tetap diam di apartment Shizuo sambil heran dengan kedua pria itu.

"Shinra!", kata Shizuo yang akhirnya bisa berhasil membuat Shinra diam di tempat.

"Apa sih Shizu-chan?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Celty tinggal denganku? Kau tau sendiri kan, ruanganku tidak sebesar rumahmu, tidak sebagus rumahmu, tidak sebersih rumahmu, tidak senyaman rumahmu dan tidak.."

"Cukup membanding-bandingkan rumahku dengan apartmentmu. Bukankah kau bisa lihat Celty bahagia bisa tinggal di sisimu? Dan kau juga kan.. Kau hanya harus menjaganya, tidak perlu memusingkan keadaan apartmentmu..", kata Shinra.

"Tapi...", Shizuo masih saja merasa Celty akan tidak nyaman jika di apartmentnya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau Celty tidak betah, akan secepatnya kuambil kembali pulang. Karena itu, berjuanglah!", kata Shinra kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Shizuo yang terdiam.

Shinra pergi sambil tersenyum, dan berharap dengan ini keduanya bisa membuka perasaan masing-masing.

Walau dia sendiri pasti susah untuk melepas Celty..

"Huaahhh..", Shizuo menghela nafas sambil memasuki apartmentnya lagi.

(Apa yang kalian bicarakan?)

"Rahasia~"

(Apakah segitu merepotkannya dengan ada aku disini?)

Shizuo menggeleng. "Hanya saja, kamu pasti tidak biasa kan hidup di tempat seperti ini? Kurang terawatt juga..", kata Shizuo sambil menunduk.

Celty hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Karena tidak bisa berbicara dan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya dengan cara kasar, Celty hanya menepuknya.

'Dasar babi.. Kenapa tidak bangun-bangun sih..', batin Celty dari dalam hatinya.

"Hehehhee..."

(Kau mengerjaiku kan?), Celty mengarahkan PDAnya tepat di depan mata Shizuo.

Shizuo langsung berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Hahahahhahaha! Maafkan aku! Aku bisa melihat kegelisahanmu tidak bisa membangunkanku! Hahahahahahaha!", Shizuo tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Celty kesal.

(Dasar..)

"Oke oke.. Baiklah maafkan aku..", kata Shizuo dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyesal. Celty hanya menarik hidung Shizuo sebagai pembalasan.

(Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Ayo bangunlah!)

"Baik-baik..", Shizuo berjalan kearah meja makan.

(Hari ini aku akan ikut ke tempat kerjamu..)

"Hah?! Yang benar saja! Terlalu berbahaya!", kata Shizuo.

(Kalau aku tidak ada disampingmu, bisa-bisa kau terlibat perkelahian lagi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.)

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan berkelahi.."

(Aku tidak percaya.)

"Kalau hari ini aku berkelahi, mulai besok ikutlah denganku saat bekerja. Aku berjanji tidak akan berkelahi. Dengan adanya kau di apartmentku, bukankah sudah sangat mengawasiku?", kata Shizuo sambil tersenyum.

Celty akhirnya menyerah.

(Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kau berjanji...)

Shizuo mengangguk mantap, dan kemudian dengan lahap memakan sarapannya. Setelah itu Shizuo segera mengganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Celty menepuk bahu Shizuo.

"Ada apa lagi?"

(Kau melupakannya..), Celty menyodorkan kacamata hitam Shizuo.

"Ah hampir saja! Terima kasih Celty, jaga dirimu sampai aku pulang!", kemudian Shizuo pergi..

'Jaga dirimu...'

..

"Sekarang kau tinggal dengan gadismu itu ya?", goda boss Shizuo. Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya,

"Dia yang memaksa.. katanya agar aku tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi. Bahkan dia nyaris ingin ikut kerja denganku, merepotkan saja..", Shizuo menghela nafas.

"Bukankah bagus? Itu artinya dia mengkhawatirkanmu~~"

"Sifat khawatirnya membuatku repot. Ckckck..", balas Shizuo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Boss Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian ini.. Latihan menjadi suami istri ya?"

Muka Shizuo langsung bertambah merah. "E-enak saja!", dan dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Boss Shizuo tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang tidak pernah bisa jujur.

Sambil berjalan bersama bossnya, diam-diam Shizuo berpikir.

'Kapan aku bisa melamarnya?'

To be continued.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers :D spertiny ini fic pertama shizuoxcelty d durarara indo yah ._. maaf br updte, baru ada review krn sblumnya saya kira ga ada yg baca ini fic (niatny mau hapus malah)

Sankyuu~~ keep reading and reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

You're the apple on my eyes

Chapter 3

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Kau akan disini sampai kapan?"

(Sampai memastikan kau benar-benar tidak berkelahi lagi. Kau keberatan sekali menampungku disini?)

"Bukan begitu...", Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya. "Hanya saja.. Yaaa begitulah.."

(Kau tidak senang aku berada di sini?)

"Bu-bukan begitu juga...", Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya akan susah berbicara dengan dullahan yang satu ini.

Celty tersenyum kemenangan. Sepertinya dia akan selalu menang jika berbicara dengan pemuda satu ini.

(Kau tidak pergi bekerja?)

"Bossku sedang keluar negri. Aku libur selama seminggu~"

(Waw pengangguran seminggu..)

"Ya.. Sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

...

...

...

...

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

(Tempat apa?)

"Ngg.. Terserah. Taman? Pantai? Mall? Atau kau ada usul lain?"

(Aku terserah padamu..)

"Aku juga terserah padamu.."

Celty berpikir. Lebih baik akan kemana? Karena selama dia bersama Shizuo, pasti dia akan menyukainya.

(Apakah aman? Jika kau bersamaku, mungkin Yellow Scarf itu akan berbuat ulah lagi..)

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Dan aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kemampuanku..", kata Shizuo berusaha tidak gagap mengatakan itu.

(Hmm.. Baiklah. Terserah saja..)

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat?"

(Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan menyetujuinya.)

"Baiklah", Shizuo berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi ke... Cafe favoritku dulu!".

Celty mengambil helmnya, dan kemudian memberikan kunci motornya pada Shizuo.

(Ayo berangkat.)

Shizuo mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menerima kunci motor itu.

..

* * *

"Milkshake vanilla satu, kau?"

(Teh herbal)

"Dan teh herbal satu.", dan kemudian pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Kau sangat menyukai aroma teh herbal ya?", tanya Shizuo pada Celty.

(Aromanya membuatku tenang. Aku ingin bisa meminumnya suatu saat..)

Shizuo tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa.."

(Bagaimana caranya?)

"Dengan mendapatkan kepalamu kembali pastinya.. Dan kau.. Akan kembali ke Irlandia?"

(Hahaha. Hmm, mungkin saja iya. Mungkin saja tidak. Entahlah..)

Jika setelah mendapatkan kembali kepalanya Celty akan meninggalkan kota ini, sepertinya sedikit bagian dari Shizuo berharap wanita itu tidak mendapatkan kepalanya kembali.

Hanya sedikit..

"Yaa semoga saja kita bisa menemukan kepalamu secepatnya..", kata Shizuo santai. Shizuo memang sudah berjanji pada Celty akan membantunya untuk menemukan kepalanya. Namun sampai sekarang, keberadaan kepala Celty tetap saja menjadi misteri.

(Kau juga ingin melihat kepalaku?)

"Bagiku.. Maupun Celty memiliki kepala atau tidak, itu sama saja~ Celty tetaplah Celty.. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kepalamu.."

(Bukan itu yang kumaksud bodoh.)

Shizuo tertawa. Celty sedikit heran dengan pemuda di depannya yang kadang-kadang tidak nyambung.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan berkeliling ke beberapa tempat sepi. Dan pada malam harinya, mereka mengunjungi taman yang sudah tidak ada lagi yang berkunjung.

* * *

"Tempat favoritmu bukan? Gelap dan sunyi.."

(Begitulah..)

"Tetapi tidak selalu gelap itu menyenangkan.."

(Kau benar..)

Shizuo menggandeng tangan Celty dan berjalan untuk duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Duduklah. Kau lelah kan?", dan Shizuo duduk di sebelah Celty. Celty sedikit heran, sepertinya ada yang direncanakan oleh Shizuo.

(Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?)

"Ngg... Ti-tidak.."

(Kau tidak pandai berbohong..)

Shizuo menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia berusaha mengatakan apa yang selama ini dia ingin katakan.

"Ce-Celty.."

Celty heran dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Memang benar pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu!"

Celty kaget mendengar hal itu. Dan jika dia memiliki kepala, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Memang Shinra pernah mengatakannya, tetapi Celty tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.

Shizuo menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sambil berteriak dalam hatinya 'Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!' karena sepertinya tidak akan mendapat tanggapan baik dari Celty.

Celty mengetik sesuatu di PDAnya

(Lama sekali baru mengatakannya..)

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya...", Shizuo menunduk lagi sambil memegangi jidatnya.

(Aku juga menyukaimu.)

Membaca kalimat itu membuat Shizuo berpikir apakah ini kenyataan atau mimpi?

"Be-benarkah?"

(Tidak..)

Shizuo terdiam membaca itu.

(Tetapi, aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari menyukaimu..)

Shizuo langsung memeluk Celty. Dia sangat bahagia apa yang selalu dipendamnya, tidak bisa diungkapkan. Dan sekarang dia bisa mengungkapkannya, bahkan mendapat respon baik dari Celty.

"Terima kasih..."

(Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. Kau selalu melindungiku, sampai nyawamu jadi taruhannya..)

Shizuo tetap memeluk Celty dengan bahagia. Celty pun membalas demikian.

"Nggg.. Maukah.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

(Tetapi.. Aku bukan manusia. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak memiliki kepala..)

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak peduli apakah dirimu manusia atau tidak, ataupun memiliki kepala. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Bagaimana Celty?"

Celty sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan dengan pasti dia mengetik jawabannya.

(Dengan senang hati!)

Dan malam itu mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bangku di taman lah yang menjadi saksi bisu hari jadian mereka.

(Mau kutraktir sesuatu sebagai hari jadian kita?)

Shizuo menggeleng. "Lebih baik kita pulang dan masakkan sesuatu yang spesial untukku~".

Celty mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka pulang ke apartment Shizuo.

"Akhirnya mereka jadian juga...", guman Shinra yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Dia tersenyum, turut senang dengan kebahagiaan Shizuo dan Celty. Tetapi dia juga sedih. Itu berarti dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Celty.

"Aku harus memberikan ucapan selamat untuk mereka~ Eh tapi aku bakal ketahuan kalau menstalker mereka diam-diam? Hmmmm...", dia terus berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan...

...

* * *

"Aku sangat bersyukur.."

(Kenapa?)

"Karena Shinra memperkenalkan aku padamu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA.. Dan saat itu kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa.. Berarti sekarang sudah ibu-ibu? Hahahaahahahahaha"

(Ternyata kau bersyukur karena itu..), Celty dengan jahil mencubit pipi Shizuo.

"Aaawww.. Ampun-ampun. Hahaha.. Tentu saja aku bersyukur.. Jika dia tidak memperkenalkan dirimu padaku, kita tidak akan seperti ini sekarang..", kata Shizuo sambil tersenyum.

(Yahh.. Aku juga berterima kasih padanya..)

Shizuo diam sebentar. Dia ingat jika Shinra pun menyukai Celty. Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?

"Hmm Celty.. Bukankah Shinra juga menyukaimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Celty terdiam. Memang Shinra menyukainya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak ada perasaan pada Shinra. Hanya sebatas teman.

"Aku merasa tidak enak.."

(Yah.. Tetapi aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya. Sampai kapanpun, hal itu tidak akan berubah..)

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

(Tentu saja. Shinra adalah orang baik. Jika dia mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti turut berbahagia.. Dan aku juga mendoakan agar dia mendapat wanita yang lebih baik dariku..)

Shizuo tersenyum. "Tetapi bagiku, tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik darimu~"

Celty mencubit pipi Shizuo lagi, sebagai pelampiasan jika dirinya blushing.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu.. Itu memang benar kok.."

Sekali lagi Celty mencubit pipi Shizuo. Mungkin ini sebabnya Shizuo tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kepala Celty. Karena tanpa kepala Celty pun, Shizuo dapat melihat ekspresi Celty.

(Baiklah.. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu spesial untukmu..)

"Apa?"

(Rahasia..)

"Selalu penuh misteri ya.."

Celty mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas Shizuo. Memang tidak lengkap karena sepertinya Shizuo jarang memasak sendiri.

'Tidak bisa terlalu spesial kalau begini..', akhirnya Celty mengambil bahan masakan seadanya dan berusaha membuatnya spesial. Jika dia memiliki kepala, pasti Celty sudah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memasakkan makan malam untuk Shizuo karena terlalu bahagia.

Shizuo sendiri mengacak-acak lemarinya. Dia mencari barang yang dari dulu disembunyikannya dan tidak bisa memberikannya pada Celty. Setelah dia menemukannya, dia menjadi galau lagi. Bagaimana harus memberikan ini pada Celty?

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk Shizuo dari belakang, yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu Celty.

(Makanan sudah siap. Kau mencari apa?)

"E-eeh.. Tidak ada..". Shizuo bersyukur dia sempat menyembunyikan hadiah itu di kantong celananya tadi.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan, dan Shizuo sedikit terkejut dengan makanan unik yang dibuat Celty.

(Bahan makanan di kulkasmu tidak lengkap.. Jadi aku hanya bisa membuat ini.)

"Hahahaha. Tidak masalah.. Kelihatannya lezat.."

(Kalau begitu, segeralah makan..)

"Baiklah. Itadakimasu...", Shizuo mengambil sesendok makanan itu.

(Bagaimana?)

"Enak sekali. Seperti biasanya~"

Shizuo melanjutkan makannya lagi. Tetapi kemudian dia berhenti sebentar.

(Ada apa?)

"Ngg.. Ini untukmu..", Shizuo menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Celty menerima hadiah itu. Lalu menatap wajah Shizuo. Dari tatapan wajah Shizuo, Celty mengerti dan segera membuka kotak itu. Terdapat sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata hitam berbentuk mawar.

(Ini...)

"Apa kau suka? Ngg.. Aku tidak bisa memberi cincin dulu karena itu tanda pelamaran pernikahan bukan? Ja-jadi, aku memberikan itu dulu..", Shizuo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Celty melihat gelang itu. Warna hitam, sesuai dengan warna favoritnya. Desainya sederhana namun bagus. Celty langsung segera memakai gelang itu di tangannya.

(Terima kasih atas hadiahnya! Aku menyukainya! Sangat menyukainya...), Celty memegangi tangannya itu.

"Syukurlah.. Aku sempat ragu untuk memberikannya padamu dulu.. Padahal sudah sebulan aku menabung untuk membelikanmu itu, tetapi tidak bisa langsung kuberikan.. Hahahaha...", kata Shizuo jujur.

(Terima kasih banyak..), Celty berdiri dan langsung memeluk Shizuo.

Shizuo memeluk Celty balas.

"Jadi.. Ini tanda ciuman pertama kita?"

Mendengar hal itu Celty langsung mencubit pipi Shizuo lagi, menandakan dia malu. Shizuo tertawa karena hal itu.

"Pasti kau bertambah imut saat wajahmu memerah.."

(Diam kau atau wajahmu kucubit lagi..)

Shizuo hanya tertawa sambil menunjukkan gaya meminta ampun.

Hari pertama mereka pacaran, terasa seperti sudah menikah saja..

Di tengah-tengah kesenangan mereka, tiba-tiba kepala Shizuo merasa sakit.

"A-aduhh!", Shizuo memegangi kepalanya. wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

Celty langsung panik. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Shizuo.

(Shizuo kau kenapa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!)

* * *

To be continued

Thx bwt smua yg review :3 #terharubiru sdh saya usahakan bwt updt cepet :D review lg ya. Sangkyuuu w


	4. Chapter 4

You're the apple on my eyes

Chapter 4

Sorry for the very very loonnngg update

Enjoy reading!

Shinra menghela nafas.

"Shizuo...", dan setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat pemeriksaan Shizuo.

(Apa yang terjadi padanya?)

"Entahlah.. Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya.."

(Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kan?)

"Sepertinya bukan.."

Celty menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil menunduk. Terlihat jelas dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Shizuo.

'Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?', Shinra terus membatin dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Celty dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Berdoalah.. Agar Shizuo tidak apa-apa.."

Celty terus diam. Dalam hatinya dia membatin, 'Kenapa di hari pertama kita resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, terjadi hal seperti ini?'.

Badannya bergetar. Shinra dapat memastikannya jika Celty menangis.

'Kalau aku mengatakan Shizuo divonis kanker tulang, pasti keadaan bertambah parah..'. Akhirnya Shinra menghela nafas. Dia mencoba mengatakan hal yang tidak akan membuat Celty menangis.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tulangnya.. Jika dia sudah sadar nanti, jagalah dia agar tidak berkelahi lagi.."

Celty yang mendengar perkataan Shinra itu, merasa sedikit bersalah. Shizuo menjadi seperti ini, pasti juga gara-gara dirinya.

(Tetapi dia bisa sembuh secepatnya kan?)

"Aku akan berusaha..", Shinra tersenyum.

"Hoooii kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada disini..", Shizuo bangun sambil berjalan kearah Shinra dan Celty.

'Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau baru saja pingsan!', karena terlalu panik Celty sampai lupa menulis di PDAnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Tenang saja..", balas Shizuo pada Celty yang mengetahui Celty berkata begitu dalam hatinya.

(Kenapa bisa tau?)

"Aku memang bisa mendengar suaramu~", jawab Shizuo sambil tersenyum.

"Shizuo, kau harus menjaga dirimu. Tidak baik jika terlalu sering berkelahi dan mengangkat barang-barang yang sangat berat. Walau kekuatanmu luar biasa, tetapi kamu tetaplah manusia. Badanmu bisa rusak jika begitu terus!", kata Shinra tegas.

'Sesuatu yang salah dengan tulangku? Kenapa harus kepalaku yang sakit dan aku pingsan kalau begitu?', Shizuo bertanya heran dalam hatinya.

"Baiklahh~ kalau begitu pak dokter, apakah aku boleh pulang?", tanya Shizuo malas.

"Tunggu aku akan menuliskanmu resep, kemarilah..", Shinra menuliskan sesuatu dan Shizuo berjalan menuju Shinra.

"Ini..". Shizuo mengambil resep itu, dan dia sedikit heran membacanya.

'Jika kau tidak ingin membuat Celty khawatir, jaga dirimu. Kau divonis suatu penyakit mematikan.'.

Shizuo menoleh kearah Shinra, dan mendapat sambutan mata yang tajam dan serius dari Shinra.

"Baiklah. Byee~", Shizuo berjalan keluar diikuti Celty.

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Shizuo...", Shinra menghela nafas dan kembali ke pekerjaanya.

...

"Maaf ya.. Di hari pertama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, malah terjadi hal seperti ini..", kata Shizuo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

(Yang terpenting adalah kondisi tubuhmu..)

"Tenang saja. Aku kuat. Tidak akan menjadi masalah!", kata Shizuo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Celty menunduk. (Terserah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa..)

Keadaan masih sunyi akibat kejadian tadi. Shizuo menjadi tidak enak pada Celty, sedangkan Celty terus menyalahkan dirinya dalam hati.

Shizuo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Jadi tidak enak begini suasananya.."

(Ah maaf!)

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa.. Sudah jam segini, apa kau tidak mau tidur?"

(Nanti saja. Bagaimana denganmu?)

"Nanti saja.. Hei Celty, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapatkan kepalamu kembali?"

(Entahlah.. Mungkin kembali ke Irlandia..)

"Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku?"

(Bukan begitu juga...)

Shizuo tersenyum. "Jika kesana, ajaklah aku~"

(Untuk apa? Disana sangat menyeramkan..)

"Meminta restu pada orangtuamu untuk menikahimu~"

Celty langsung memukul kepala Shizuo. Walau begitu, sebenarnya dia bahagia dengan kata-kata Shizuo.

"Aduhh.. Jadi tidak ingin menikah denganku?", goda Shizuo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan berkat Shizuo, keheningan itu hilang. 'Bo-boodoohh...', Celty membatin dalam hatinya tetapi sebenarnya dia senang.

(Bodoh...)

"Hahahha.. Tenang saja. Tujuan hidupku, sekarang ada tiga.."

(Apa?)

"Pertama aku akan menemukan kepalamu. Kedua, aku akan menikahimu. Dan ketiga, aku ingin berkeluarga denganmu.."

Celty tersenyum..

(Akan kunantikan hari itu...)

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Dokter itu membawa sebuah kertas menunjukkan hasil tes darah Shizuo.

"Gejala kanker tulang.."

Shizuo tersenyum. Benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang Shinra katakan. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin meminta Shinra untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya lagi.

"Kira-kira, sisa hidupku tinggal berapa lama lagi?"

"Entahlah. Kami baru hanya memvonismu kanker tulang. Masih ada kemungkinan besar untuk sembuh, namun itu juga tergantung dirimu sendiri. Selama kau rutin minum obat dan tidak membiarkan tulang-tulangmu sakit lagi, kau akan sembuh total."

"Hmm baiklah.. Terima kasih dokter~", dan Shizuo meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu.

'Masih hanya vonis.. Apakah aku harus menuruti kata-kata dokter itu agar sembuh, atau pasrah? Namun aku harus mencapai tujuan hidupku dulu..', batin Shizuo dalam hati.

"Hmmmm~ divonis kanker tulang? Menarik!", kata seseorang yang menstalker Shizuo.

.

.

"Tadaimaa...", kata Shizuo memasuki rumahnya.

(Bagaimana urusanmu?)

"Seperti yang kukatakan, cepat selesai seperti yang aku harapkan~"

Celty yang dari tadi khawatir, merasa lega Shizuo pulang dengan keadaan selamat tanpa luka-luka seperti biasanya. Namun hatinya merasa ada yang janggal.

(Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?)

Shizuo menoleh kearah Celty sambil diam sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak..."

(Baguslah. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku ya...)

Shizuo tidak berani menatap Celty, karena dia mempunyai firasat hal yang disembunyikannya akan ketahuan. Namun dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei Celty..."

(Apa?)

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan kepalamu kembali.. Biarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang mencium bibirmu ya~"

Celty memukul kepala Shizuo, dan mendapatkan jawaban tertawa dari Shizuo.

(Bodoh..)

(Tapi baiklah..)

"Hahahah.. Akhirnya kau luluh juga padaku..", goda Shizuo.

.

.

"Aaahhh.. Indaahh sekali~", kata seorang pria dengan nada psikopat sambil memandangi sebuah kepala dalam tabung.

"Mau kau apakan memangnya kepala Celty? Sampai kapan kau mau terus menyimpannya, Izaya?", tanya Namie, sekretaris Izaya.

"Entahlah~ sampai pertunjukkan ini berakhir.. Dimana sang pangeran yang berusaha mendapatkan kepala putrinya, ternyata divonis suatu penyakit yang mematikan. Sedangkan putri tanpa kepala tersebut, tidak tau jika sang pangeran divonis suatu penyakit berbahaya. Menarik sekali yaaaa~", kata Izaya senang.

Nami terdiam. Dia cukup shock mendengar kata-kata Izaya. Yang dimaksud pangeran, pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Heiwajima Shizuo. Dan orang yang dikenal sangat kuat di Ikebukuro ini, divonis suatu penyakit yang mematikan?

"Kau benar-benar brengsek..", kata Namie sambil tersenyum.

Izaya pun membalas kata-kata Namie dengan senyuman, "Justru karena itu, kau mau bekerja padaku bukan?"

.

.

"Menikah.."

"Apa?", tanya boss Shizuo yang sepertinya samar-samar mendengar bisikan Shiuzo.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa..", kata Shizuo yang lanjut berjalan.

"Kau mau menikah?", tanya boss Shizuo lagi.

"E-entahlah..", jawab Shizuo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

Boss Shizuo tersenyum kemenangan. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau~"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Lagipula, Celty bukan manusia..", jawab Shizuo sambil menunjuk.

"Manusia atau bukan, itu tergantung keinginanmu. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau menerimanya apa adanya kan, sekalipun dia bukan manusia? Begitu juga dengan pernikahan, itu tergantung keinginan dan keputusanmu..", jawab boss Shizuo.

Shizuo hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari bossnya, sambil memikirkan kembali hal itu.

'Aku sudah berjanji akan menikahi Celty, dan membangun sebuah keluarga dengannya. Dan hal itu harus kulakukan sebelum aku meninggal karena kanker tulang ini..', batin Shizuo.

"Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Baru saja kau beberapa hari yang lalu menyangkalku~", goda boss Shizuo walau dia tau jika Shizuo akan melakukan sesuatu, pasti ada alasannya. Bukan hanya sekedar keinginan belaka.

"Karena tidak ada yang tau kapan aku mati atau sampai kapan aku hidup...", jawab Shizuo santai.

Mendengar hal itu, boss Shizuo langsung kaget. Tidak biasanya Shizuo berkata seperti ini.

"Hei-hei.. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak ada.. Semua berjalan seperti biasa~"

"Apa kau serius?", boss Shizuo mulai mendesak Shizuo untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Shizuo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari bossnya ketika dia akan berbohong.

"Yah.. Tidak apa-apa..", jawab Shizuo lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, akhirnya boss Shizuo diam. Namun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Shizuo, dan dia berpikir untuk mencari info setelah ini.

Shizuo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Yaahhh.. Jika jadi.. Mohon bantuannya..", Shizuo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Boss Shizuo tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati~".

To be continued

Makasih bwt para reviewers sebelumny :3 keep reading n review! Sankyuu ;)


End file.
